White
|gender = Male |friends = Song Shuhang |master(s) = None |disciple(s) = None |preceded_by = Daozi |succeeded_by = Incumbent |occupation(s) = Ninth Heavenly Way |affiliation(s) = Nine Provinces (1) Group |universe = All Heavens and Myriad Realms (current) Immortal Realm (origin) |planet = Earth |region = China |local = Jiangnan |cultivation_base = Start of the Novel Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable End of the Novel Transcendence |living_item = Shooting Star Sword |gold_core = Ten Dragon Marks Gold Core |true_illussion = Desert World |saint_seal = Saint White |manifestation = Karmic Virtue Bayberry Tree |domain = Dream Realm }} Closing Up Madman White is a mysterious cultivator of unknown origin. Known as a cultivation madman, he usually entered closing up meditations for hundreds of years at a time and entering the mortal world for a short time only. Appearance White is known to be extremely charming so much that people started worshiping his statue. When his statue became real, White would attract all the attention wherever he goes. Both men and women are known to be attracted to him. }} Alignment White is a Chaotic Good character that acts as his conscience directs him with little regard for what others expect of him. He makes his own way, but he’s kind and benevolent. He believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He follows his own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Name & Aliases White Closing-Up Madman Saint White Saint White (白圣; Bái Shèng) was White’s Saint Title. He also addressed as ‘Saint Monarch White’ (白圣君; Bái Shèng Jūn). Immortal White Upon successfully transcended the Ninth Stage Heavenly Tribulation, White is addressed as ‘Immortal White’ (白仙长; Bái Xiānzhǎng). Items & Weapons Living Item Main article: Shooting Star Sword Shooting Star Sword is White’s living item. When he was in deep meditation, the sword was stolen by Liu Tianzong. Weapons * Disposable Sword series * Disposable Shooting Star Sword series * Disposable Karmic Sword series Attribute Elemental Attribute Earth Special Attribute Supressing the Heaven’s Luck White is widely known as the luckiest person ever. The exact opposite with Song Shuhang’s luck, riches and honours came first for White and danger will follow suits. However, since White’s luck will ensure no harm will befall unto him, the danger will fall upon the surrounding people. Its due to this that White has a custom of ‘seeing has the share’, to compensate the hardship suffered by the surrounding people. Charm The strength of the charm is such that one under the charm influence would even throw their life away if so ordered. There is no possibility of resisting or recovery. The effect is like Mindsword of the Twelve Swords of Power. A straight guy will even question his own sexuality. A woman will be lovelorn and will wait for him until the hair turn white. Curiously, Song Shuhang is practically immune to the effects of White’s charm. An uncontrolled charm blast which make others lost their mind will only make his heartbeat increase slightly. A full blast charm will only make him see the world in black and white with White is in colour. Song Shuhang’s presence also will dampen White’s charm effect unto others. Soft Feather also shown to be immune to the charm’s effect. However, the full extant of her immunity still unknown. Trivia Category:Male Category:Character Category:Earth Category:China Category:Nine Provinces (1) Group Category:Chaotic Good